Happier
by bluemoonbabe
Summary: Set after Julian and Alexis fought at General Hospital after they broke up October 2014. Fluff


Happier

I was sitting at the bar of the Metro Court, hidden behind a newspaper. Alexis was chatting with Ned at a table on the other side of the room. I'd peer over my newspaper occasionally to spy on the new "couple". Seeing Alexis with another man made my stomach lurch. I was beyond jealous of Ned. He was the one making her laugh, making her smile. I could do the same for her. He ordered a nice bottle of wine for the two of them—I'm surprised they weren't dancing by now, since was he was, after all, a _great_ dancer.

I was ready to interrupt their dinner, but I couldn't bring myself to it. For once, Alexis wasn't crying. She seemed so happy that the thought of taking that happiness away was crushing me. I fought with myself for half an hour on what to do. After downing a shot of vodka I stood up to leave the Metro Court. Today wasn't the day to win Alexis back. Perhaps, no day was the day to win her back. If another man could make her happy, then why should I stop him? She seems happier with Ned than she ever was with me.

Just as I walked to the elevator I saw Alexis flash a smile at Ned, a smile so big and beautiful, her face glowing like the brightest star in the night sky—I thought to myself, I wish I could make her smile that way.

The elevator was taking too long to get up to this floor. I stood by the elevator door, looking up at the ceiling, hoping that counting the ceiling tiles would give me enough time to waste. Instead, all I could do was continue my thoughts on Alexis. I screwed up this time, but how was I supposed to tell Alexis that I actually don't know who my boss is? How was I supposed to let her throw her own life away by giving her the information that she wanted?

My phone vibrated in my pocket—someone was texting me, but I chose to ignore it. The elevator finally came and I went in. Just as the doors were about to close, a foot adorned with a black stiletto shoved itself in between them. The doors opened again, and standing there was Alexis, alone.

She walked in and pressed the button for the elevator doors to close about a million times before they did. I didn't know what to say to her; I didn't know how to react.

"You didn't answer my text," Alexis breathed out heavily.

"I didn't even look at my phone," I said plainly. Why had she texted me in the first place? To accuse me of stalking her—she wouldn't have been too far off.

"You didn't interrupt my date."

"You looked happy. I couldn't take that away from you."

"Why not?" Alexis pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator.

"Alexis, why are you doing this?"

"Answer my question first, Julian." She seemed hostile, but something else was there too. It was some emotion I couldn't pick out too easily behind how angry she was.

"I've already told you. It's because you looked so happy with Ned. You looked happier than when you were with me. And I couldn't take that away from you. Because I love you so damn much that I want you to be happy—even if that means not being with me. What else do you want me to say?"

Alexis' eyes were teary and soft. Her bottom lip was quivering. "Tell me you love me again."

"I love you, Alexis."

"Then you should have interrupted my date."

"Is that why you chased me down? Because you're mad at me for not interrupting you? This isn't some game Alexis. I'm not going to get jealous, interrupt you on dates and ask for you back every single time I see you on one. I just can't keep on doing that until the end of time, because it would kill me. I would rather see you happy with some other guy, like you were today."

"I was happy because I saw you out of the corner of my eye, peering over your newspaper."

"And what about what you said at General Hospital the other day, about how you are happy with Ned."

"He makes me happy like any friend would. I'm happier with you."

"Then why do I feel like you're lying to me?"

"I'm not. Check your phone, Julian. Read my text."

I sighed as I took out my phone. "This is ridiculous."

"Just do it."

I read it over, "Hold the elevator for me. I'm sorry. I need you. I love you."

"Please Julian," Alexis said as she took my phone out of my hand and stared into my eyes. "I love you. I don't want Ned."

"You're going to change your mind in ten minutes Alexis, and tell me you much happier you are with him when I screw up again. I don't want to keep playing this game with you."

"The game's over. I've made my decision, and we're going to be together."

"Alexis, this isn't like you."

"It also isn't like you to not interrupt my date with Ned."

She kissed me.

I kissed her back, eagerly. Part of me thought that this was just some dream. We parted and I looked into her eyes, so filled with need and love—the emotions that were hiding behind the anger before. She looked happy, so happy that she was in uncontrollable tears. Her smile was beautiful. I didn't let her go, and for the next five minutes we stood in the elevator—kissing and holding each other.

"I feel so happy right now Julian, happier than I've felt in a long time. I love you."

"I love you too, Alexis."

A/N: Just a little Julexis moment that popped into my head. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
